Unexpected Surprise
by SonicBlast19
Summary: Takes place a month after episode 8/6/19 Sharon gets a surprise she wasn't expecting. How will she handle it? Shadam if you squint. One-Shot. Read & Review. All reviews welcomed.


Oh no.

This was the very last thing she needed, heck, that anyone needed.

Sharon's hands began to tremble as she held the thin white pregnancy stick between her fingers.

Pregnant. How wonderful.

Pregnancy is absolutely wonderful if given the right circumstances. Too bad this was Sharon's life and easy circumstances didn't come without a price. She knew she felt off a few weeks after her passionate encounter with Genoa City's favorite black sheep; Adam Newman. And she knew it was basically confirmed when she missed her period for the month, but she had to get a test just to make sure.

Sharon placed the used pregnancy test in the trash and put her back up against the bathroom wall. Her legs felt numb so she slowly began to slide her back down against the wall as she sat in a sitting position on the cold tile floor. The blonde then put her arms on top of her knees and rested her head upon them in a fetal position. She needed to think. What would she do? How would she tell everyone? Did she need to tell everyone? Frankly it was nobody's business except for Adam and her owns, but this city is a small one so word gets around fast. Nick would be furious, Mariah would be disappointed, Rey-

Oh Rey.

There's no telling how he would react to this news. Would he be disappointed in her? Would he hate her? He probably would, everything he said about her and Adam came to life. He was right all along.

Tears started to prick at Sharon's eyes, her body began to shiver with fear and her breathing became rapid as if she just ran a track. How could she do this? How could she get sucked into Adam's vortex after swearing not to? Why didn't she just ignore him like everyone else? She hated this! But she didn't want to get rid of the baby, this baby was still hers after all and she would love him or her regardless of the situation.

Hers _and_ Adam's that is.

She needed to tell Adam about the baby. It's been a month since their encounter and she hasn't spoken to him since then. Not after she basically told him steer clear of her and broke out of his apartment like a mad woman escaping a mental hospital. But despite that, his words replayed over and over like a broken record in her head.

_Look,_ I _don't want to put you in the middle again, Sharon. You're too important to me._ I _need you._

_Do you... really know how much_ I _need you?_

_Fine,_ I _will be the bad guy,_ I _will say the words._ I _want you Sharon._ I _have always wanted you. There's nobody for me but you, it's not_ _a wish or conjecture. It's_ _a fact. The sooner you come to terms with that the happier you would be. Because all_ I _want to do is to make you happy..._

Gosh, those words practically never left her head. Why? Why was Adam always on her mind, her heart? Sharon was starting to think the outcasted Newman really was putting her underneath a spell, _his_ spell. The former Newman knew she had to tell Adam. This was still his baby regardless of how she felt towards him or their situation. Adam already had two kids ripped from him, he didn't need to suffer a blow from another, and it was especially not coming from her. Adam begrudgingly remembers how his mother hid the truth about his real father from him, therefore he will not allow the same to happen to his son, Christian. It was a permanent wound that left an ugly scar on his life and Sharon will not contribute to rubbing salt into the wound. Besides how would she get away with being pregnant? Someone was bound to find out. Better to rip the bandage off now than later...

With a huff and a made up mind, Sharon pushed herself off the floor and got to her feet. She then placed her hands upon the bathroom counter to maintain balance. _Focus on your breathing._ Slow exhales began to escape pass her lips. _Breathe, you can do this._ She was going to tell Adam. There was no beating around the bush with this. The quicker she got this done, the faster she'll be able to focus on her baby. Adam's baby Sharon's thoughts seem to tauntly remind her.

Would Adam even let her go? There's no possible way he would ever let Sharon out of his sight for a second, right? After all, the rogue Newman was asking her to stay in his apartment and outright confessed to her. How much harder would he try for her heart now knowing she's pregnant with his baby? There's one thing the blonde knew for sure and that was Adam is a good father. He wouldn't dare hurt his children or use them as toys for his plans, unlike a certain older Newman. Say what you will about Adam but you can not call him a bad dad. He would do anything for his children, they are the light of his life and what makes him a better person.

Christian and Connor brought of the softer side of Adam. The side she fell in love with all those years ago. The side she loves even now...

Adam would most definitely support her and the baby. He'll probably be ecstatic despite the inconvenient timing. That was the comforting about their relationship, even when everyone rejects them, judges them, and curse out their names, they still had each other to lean on. That was one of the good things about their complex and hectic relationship.

Two outcasts against the world. That was their story.

Sharon nodded her head, mentally accepting that the truth must come out no matter what. But regardless of how it ended either with Adam totally accepting or banishing her, the citizens whispering judgements of her, or even her own kids being disappointed in her, she promises one thing.

This baby will be loved and cared for.

And with that last thought, Sharon straightened herself and walked out of the bathroom into her new future.

Her new life.


End file.
